Retribution
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: I mentioned in Pain that Hiccup had a scar from being kidnapped by Alvin when he was five. That inspired this backstory, which I am rather proud of.
1. Later

A/N: In another fanfiction, Pain, I mentioned scars Hiccup had from when he was kidnapped by Alvin when he was five. Here it is! Remember, this is completely my idea, and is not canon.

"Later, Hiccup!" Stoick said as he looked at his son. "I have chiefing to do!"

"Ok, Daddy. I'll just ask Uncle Gobber for help." Replied five-year-old Hiccup. Hiccup's reply tore at Stoick's heartstrings. He was never there for his son. Surely directing the barn building could wait?

All fatherly thoughts flew out of the chief's head as Sven yelled, "Stoick! Terrible Terrors got into the food storage!" and Stoick ran off to save the village from starvation, leaving his young son in the dust.

Hiccup trudged back home, trying not to cry. All he'd wanted was for his daddy to fix his broken wooden duck. Hiccup's five-year-old mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that his daddy didn't want him. "Daddy would rather work than be with me." Hiccup muttered sadly. "Yeah, you got that right, runt! What are you gonna do, run to your Mommy? Oh, wait! She's dead!" The mean voice came from Snotlout, Hiccup's bully of a cousin. "Leave me alone, Snotlout." Hiccup replied. Hiccup didn't want Snotlout to hit him again. Hiccup just wanted to go to Uncle Gobber's house.

"Well we're not gonna!" Hiccup looked up to see Snotlout leering down at him, the twins by his sides. Oh, no. This wasn't good. Hiccup immediately started running towards the safety of Uncle Gobber's blacksmith shop, but Hiccup's arm was grabbed by Tuffnut. The three bigger kids began pulling Hiccup into the woods. "No! Stop! Daddy said not to go in there!" pleaded Hiccup.

"Well, too bad! You're gonna be in there for a long time!" Snotlout's eyes lit up as he had a horribly mean idea. "We're gonna dig a big hole and leave you in there!" Hiccup let out a small eep of fear and tried to wriggle away. It was no use. Hiccup was dragged into the woods and held prisoner by Ruffnut, while Tuffnut and Snotlout dug the hole. In an hour and a half, the hole was finished. Snotlout roughly pushed Hiccup down into the deep hole and shouted, "When the village tries to find you, we're gonna be the heroes! We're gonna lead them to my poor, ickle, lost baby cousin and-"

"Snotlout! I'm older than you!" Snotlout frowned "Well, you're smaller than me! Anyway, unless you wanna be stuck down that hole and never found again, you won't tell your Dad or anyone else who put you down there. You'll tell them you fell, you're definitely clumsy enough! Got it?" Hiccup's eyes welled up with tears. "Please, Snotlout! Don't do this!"

"Got it?" asked Snotlout again. "Got it." Sighed Hiccup in defeat. "Okay, then! Let's go home! I've got a warm dinner waiting for me!"

Hiccup was left alone. It got dark. After awhile, Hiccup became hungry. The little boy started crying. "Why did Snotlout do this to me? Why is he so mean? Why hasn't Daddy come yet? I guess he's too busy chiefing for me."

A voice replied out of the darkness. "So, little boy, your father is Chief Stoick the Vast?" Hiccup knew this voice. He knew it from raids, when he had hidden behind his father while Outcasts attacked. This voice always directed the Outcasts, telling them to kill and break and kill some more. It was Alvin. "N-no!" Hiccup replied. A face peered down from the top of the hole and grinned. Hiccup was right. It was Alvin. "Oh, I think you are! So you were stuck down here by one of those boys in the village, eh? Well, how nice of them! Now that I have Stoick's son and heir, making him surrender should be easy!"

With that, Alvin reached down into the hole and grabbed Hiccup. Hiccup did the first thing that came to mind. He bit Alvin. "OW!" Alvin hollered. "The little brat bit me! Savage, you get him!" Another man replied, "yes, Alvin!" Hands reached down the hole and grabbed Hiccup again, bringing him up even though Hiccup bit the man's hand again.

Alvin smiled evilly. "Why, I was right! It is Stoick's son! He's the spitting image of Valka! Tie him up! We'll attack tomorrow, using the boy as a hostage. He'll be very useful!" Hiccup's arms were tied behind his back. Savage and Alvin came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was a sizeable Outcast camp there. Obviously, Alvin had planned to go on a raid. Hiccup had to do something. Well, maybe he could insult Alvin. He was good at making people angry. "My Daddy's gonna kick your butt all the way back to Outcast Island, you treacherous scum! You know, kidnapping a little boy is really low, even for you, Alvin!"

Alvin glared at the little boy. "I don't care if it's low, it'll help me win! However, you're an annoying little runt! Savage, tie him to the tree! The special way!" Savage visually paled. "But, Alvin, sir, he's only five!" "I don't care! He's Stoick's brat, and he's annoying! He's gonna get punished!" At this point, Hiccup was scared. If Savage thought the punishment might be too harsh, it must be pretty bad. "I don't care, Savage! Do it, or you're gonna be the one dangling from a tree!" Savage sighed and grabbed Hiccup by the arm. He pulled the little boy's hands over his head, then tied them together. Then, Savage took a longer piece of rope and flung it over the top of a sturdy tree branch. One end was tied to the ropes around Hiccup's wrists, and then Savage used the other to hoist the little boy into the air. Hiccup was left dangling a few feet above the ground while Savage tied off the other end of the rope to keep him in the air.

Hiccup cried out in pain and fear. It HURT. The little boy started crying. He wanted his Daddy. Alvin just grinned maliciously. "Comfortable, Hiccup?" Hiccup had to be brave. He had to make his Daddy proud of him. If his Daddy was proud, he'd come rescue Hiccup. "Couldn't be better!" Hiccup replied through his tears.

Alvin growled and gagged the boy. He'd teach Stoick's runt a lesson!


	2. Dislocated

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Please check me out on Wattpad if you like this story.

Three hours later, Hiccup was nearly unconscious. Alvin looked oblivious to the poor boy's state, not that he'd care if he noticed. Finally, Savage got up the courage to ask, "Alvin, I think the boy might die if we leave him up there. When are you gonna cut him down?" Alvin thought about it. Even though the boy was Stoick's, it would do him no good to have a dead prisoner. "Fine! Cut him down, then tie him to the base of the tree.

Hiccup moaned softly as he was taken down. The boy's right arm was dislocated. Luckily, Hiccup was left handed. The young boy was tied to the base of a tree, then left there. His arms still felt like they were on fire, but at least Hiccup was alive.

The village was frantic. Snotlout and the twin's plan went off without a hitch, but when the children led the adults to the pit, Hiccup wasn't there. Snotlout immediately started yelling about how one of the twins must've let Hiccup out, which led to the truth coming out. The village had lost the Hope and Heir, and Stoick was furious. Snotlout and the twins were lucky to not be banished. Stoick and Gobber could only pray that their little Hiccup was all right.

Hiccup was miserable. So, the little boy took it out on Alvin. Not the best idea. After an entire half hour of being insulted by a forty pound boy, Alvin snapped. He grabbed the young heir and wildly slashed his knife across his back. Hiccup's scream brought Alvin back to his senses. Alvin snarled, "Don't talk again, runt!" Then pushed the boy over to Savage to get his wound bandaged.

For the rest of the trek, Hiccup was silent. He was terrified.

Half an hour later, the raiding party came upon the Small Beach, where an Outcast ship was anchored. Hiccup was taken belowdecks and locked in a small, bare room. Hiccup immediately picked the lock. As the blacksmith's apprentice, Hiccup had learned how locks worked.

The little boy tiptoed up to the deck, where the Outcasts were just about to cast off. This was Hiccup's last chance to escape. Hiccup ran forward, darting through the legs of the burly Outcasts and jumping off the boat. The young heir immediately started running up the beach and into the woods. If he made it to the woods, Hiccup could hide or lose Alvin's men in the forest.

Ten meters, eight meters, six meters, four meters to the tree line that had come to represent freedom for Hiccup. He was so close… Two meters! When he was hit in the back by a bola. The bola wrapped around the young boy and caused him to fall down. Immediately, he was picked up by rough hands that pulled him back to the boat and marched him belowdecks again.

However, instead of the small room Hiccup had been locked inside before, Hiccup was thrown into a cell with a barred door and a guard just outside. The Outcasts hadn't bothered to untangle him from the bola, so Hiccup was left crying on the floor, with his dislocated arm in a very painful position.

The cell door opened and in stepped a pair of boots that unmistakably belonged to Alvin. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Alvin crooned almost gently while distangling Hiccup from the bola and flipping him over, seeing the tear tracks that made their way down the boy's dirty face.

Immediately, Alvin's expression hardened. "You shouldn't have done that." Alvin said in a low, angry tone. Suddenly, Alvin began hitting Hiccup in the stomach, hard. Alvin hits Hiccup until the boy is pleading with him to stop, to let him breathe. Alvin stopped as unexpectedly as he had started, breathing heavily. He walked out of the cell, telling the guard that if Hiccup escaped, the guard would die.


	3. Till I Took an Arrow to the Arm

The next morning, Stoick woke to the sound of the alarm horns going off. He rushed to the docks. Stoick really didn't need this. He desperately wanted to tear the island apart to find his son, but right now Stoick had to send these Outcasts packing. Maybe it would help blow off steam. However, when Stoick got to the docks Alvin's ship just sat there, five meters from Stoick. Alvin walked to the edge of the ship. "Hello, Stoick!"

"What do you want Alvin?" "Why Stoick, I'm here for your complete and total surrender! Get the brat!" The last part was aimed at two dimwitted Outcasts. They immediately scurried belowdecks to collect the prisoner.

Stoick's heart froze in his chest. Could Alvin have someone important?

Hiccup was huddled in a corner of his cell, terrified of what would happen when the Outcasts came to get him. Where was he? Was the ship bound for Outcast Island? If so, escape would be nearly impossible. There was no way a five year old could sail a boat all the way from Outcast Island to Berk.

Just then, the cell door was thrown open. Two Outcasts walked into Hiccup's cell and tied him up. "W-where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked in a tiny, scared voice. "We're gonna say hello to your Daddy, runt!" One of the Outcasts said. Both of the Outcasts started laughing. This would be interesting to see.

Hiccup was dragged up on deck, and pushed into Alvin's hands. Only then, the little boy looked up and saw his father standing a few feet away. "Daddy?"

Stoick had been wondering exactly who Alvin had on his ship, when the ship's hatch opened and out came… Hiccup. The poor boy looked exhausted, and his arm was hanging at an unnatural angle. It was clearly broken. Hiccup looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Daddy?"

"Hiccup!" Stoick murmured, "Are you all right, son?" Hiccup glanced fearfully up at Alvin before replying, "I'm fine." Alvin began laughing maniacally. "No you're not! Between your son's sass and his escape attempt, He's been punished quite a lot!" Stoick's eyes narrowed as he wondered what Alvin did to Hiccup, besides breaking his arm.

"Now, Stoick, down to business!" With that, Alvin drew his knife and held it to Hiccup's throat. "Surrender, or Berk will be finding another heir!"

Snotlout and the twins watched everything from the top of the cliff. "What do we do? This is all our fault!" Snotlout said, panicking. "Well, I have my training bow. Would that help?" Tuffnut asked stupidly. "No it- wait, maybe it could! Gimme that!" Snotlout snatched Tuffnut's bow and aimed… And shot! Bulls-eye! The arrow stuck into Alvin's unprotected arm. Alvin reared back and looked around trying to see who shot him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup saw his chance. He ducked under Alvin's flailing arm and jumped off the ship- into his father's waiting arms.

Now that Stoick saw his son's arm up close, it was even worse than he had thought. He effortlessly cradled his hurt son in his arms, and began running towards the village. "Attack! Hiccup needs medical attention!"

Stoick found Gothi in the great hall. As Gothi saw Hiccup, her eyes widened. She motioned to a table in the great hall, and Stoick set Hiccup down on it. Immediately, Gothi began examining Hiccup, setting his arm and looking him over, looking shocked as she saw the poorly cared for knife wound in the boy's back and the bruises on his chest. She began dressing Hiccup's wounds while Gobber asked, "What happened, Hiccup?"

Hiccup winced when Gothi touched his chest, but replied, "Alvin found me in the hole Snotlout and the Twins left me in, and took me back to his raiding party's camp. I told Alvin that you'd kick his butt, Daddy, which made him mad. Alvin had Savage tie me to a tree by my wrists with my feet off the ground. That's how my arm was broken. They took me down after awhile, and then they took me to their ship. On the way there, I sassed Alvin again and he got really mad. He grabbed me and slashed me across the back with his knife. When we got to the ship, I tried to escape, but the Outcasts caught me. Then, they threw me in a cell and Alvin hit me in the stomach a lot."

Once Hiccup finished his tale, Gobber and Stoick gaped at him. How could Alvin do so much to a five year old? Gothi prodded Gonber with her staff to get his attention. She had written, "Hiccup will make a full recovery in a month. Until then, lots of bed rest and numbing herbs." After Gobber had translated, Hiccup groaned. "Bed rest for a whole month?!" Stoick was relieved. Hiccup would be all right.

Warriors rushed into the hall. "Stoick! We drove off the Outcasts with no casualties! They were outnumbered, and once their leverage was gone they retreated!" Stoick smiled. Everyone was safe. Especially his son.

Then, Stoick heard a commotion from the corner of the Great Hall. It was Astrid Hofferson, beating up Snotlout. "This is for leaving Hiccup trapped in the woods! This is for shooting that arrow!" Snotlout got mad. "Hey, that arrow hit Alvin and let Hiccup escape!" Astrid just stared at Snotlout. "Yeah, and if you missed, you could have killed Hiccup!"

Astrid and Hiccup had grown up best friends, until the Flightmare killed Astrid's Uncle Finn. Then, Astrid became too obsessed with training to kill the Flightmare to hang out with Hiccup. Stoick understood, and knew that Astrid would never hurt Hiccup. Snotlout, on the other hand… "SNOTLOUT! You and the twins are grounded until Hiccup is fully healed! I don't want to see the three of you to so much as look at Hiccup weirdly ever again! Understood?!"

Snotlout looked terrified. "Y-yes sir!" The three troublemakers answered quickly, then scurried away. Hiccup started laughing, but then stopped and clutched his ribs when the action hurt. Stoick gently picked up his son and carried him to their house. "Daddy, if you need to go chief now, it's okay. I'm fine." Hiccup's face betrayed him. He looked lonely and hurt. "No, Hiccup. Don't worry. The village will be fine for a few hours. Right now, I'm going to take care of you."

A/N: Oh, I love Fatherly!Stoick! I have a sequel to Pain that will come out soon. I'm also thinking about posting a companion to this story. Please review and tell me if you want me to post it. I will do shout outs starting with my next story if I get three or more reviews/pms on that story. Thanks for all your wonderful favorites, follows, and reviews! And PLEASE check out Ze Great Camicazi! You don't have to read the How to Train Your Dragon books to understand! It's just that hardly anybody has read it. I personally love Camicazi, she brings out Hiccup's inner troublemaker!

P.S: It's my BIRTHDAY! I'm fourteen! YAAAY! Cream soda and vanilla ice cream for everyone!

Shout outs:

Guest: Eh, Snotlout is just a jerk. Alvin's the real bad guy. I think I make Alvin too OOC because I think he could have been so much better in the series, and this probably isn't what he would've done. I don't think Alvin has that much strategy... whatever.

midnightsky: Yeah, I'm horribly mean to poor Hiccup. I can't help it though!


End file.
